


Arranged By Fate

by OneBoyz



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cheating, M/M, Romance, Snogging, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBoyz/pseuds/OneBoyz
Summary: Geonhak doesn’t mind an arranged marriage, but fate would have it differently.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 52
Kudos: 141





	1. You

“So, we’re engaged,” Geonhak abruptly announces, taking Dongju’s slender wrist. He decides that the middle of the brunch is the perfect time to break the news to his friends.

Their friends all look at him, then at Dongju, and then at their hands – they’re sporting identical silver rings.

“Congratulations!” Youngjo claps him on the back cheerily, “Can’t say we didn’t expect it.”

“We did?” Keonhee asks, surprised. His eyes are narrowed with confusion. “How long has this been going on for?”

To be honest, nothing has been going on. 

Dongju is a family friend, his closest friend. He's known him practically most of his life.

Geonhak’s father is one of the biggest businessman of South Korea and Dongju’s father is a rich politician – they were introduced to each other as exclusive family friends when they were kids. Geonhak never hit it off with the kids at the private school he had been sent to; Dongju has been homeschooled. They have lived luxurious lives, but at a cost. They’ve never developed any meaningful relationships with other people and have been duped by people who approached them as friends but had other intentions, mainly due to their families. So they have always been two peas in a pod. 

Of course they eventually met and become friends with Youngjo and Keonhee, who are also from rich and influential families but for the longest time of his life, Dongju was his only friend.

When Geonhak’s father told him that he has agreed with Dongju’s father to get them married, he fell from the sky. While Dongju was like a younger brother to him, he’s never thought about him romantically. But perhaps given how close they are, their families have misunderstood. When he tried to explain it to his father, he waved him off.

“There’s more at stake here. I can’t risk the relationship between our families. Dongju’s father is definitely going to get re-elected next year and my downtown project is coming up, I need him on my good side.”

It felt like betrayal – he thought his father had planned this engagement to make him happy but to the contrary, it was actually all about his business. 

He hoped that Dongju would be able to able to convince his father but it turns out, Dongju is happy about the engagement.

“I get to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said excitedly over the phone. "What can be better than that?"

Hearing that, Geonhak just gave up. There isn’t anyone he is interested in anyway, so what’s the point of fighting it. He likes Dongju, finds him adorable. Their relationship has to shift of course, but surely, that would just naturally happen.

“I’m sorry, the engagement was just a small ceremony, we only had our families there,” Dongju says, smiling at Geonhak brightly. “But we will obviously have a big party later.”

“That’s really cute,” Youngjo smiles at them, “you can come on a double date with us next time.”

Youngjo has been dating Hwanwoong, who is a flight attendant he met while on his many flights to Japan, where his mother lives. They just celebrated their one-year anniversary and Youngjo always wanted to go on a double date. 

“So you’ll basically be ditching me,” Keonhee pouts.

“Well, find someone then, we can go on a triple date!” 

Keonhee rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his margarita. 

“I’m so glad you guys know now,” Dongju chirps, planting a kiss on Geonhak’s cheeks.

“Oh great,” Keonhee gulps down the rest of his drink, “we’ll have to see this from now on.”

“Come here you,” Youngjo grabs his shoulders and pulls him towards him, kissing him on the cheek, causing Dongju to laugh and clap.

Geonhak thinks he looks adorable, the way the light hits his blonde fringes and how his eyes shine. It’s easy to love Dongju.


	2. Make

Youngjo plans an outing to an arcade for a change. Normally his friends like to go for brunches or fancy dinners or just stay at home and watch movies. 

It’s a fun evening, Geonhak’s competitiveness is through the roof, and he beats everyone at every game they try. He feels truly alive after a long time. 

“When was the last time we’ve seen Geonhak so fired up,” Keonhee comments, backing away as Geonhak celebrates his win.

“You do realise all you’ll get for winning is either a giant teddy bear or a creepy anime body pillow?” Youngjo asks drily.

“I want a teddy bear!” Dongju exclaims, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Do you?” Keonhee rolls his eyes at him. “Your room literally looks like a stuffed toy shop. What if they wake up one day and attack you?” 

“I have my fearless husband to take care of stuffed toy apocalypse,” Dongjus says proudly, stroking Geonhak’s bicep.

Geonhak feels a bit embarrassed to hear Dongju use the word husband but he shakes it off. 

“Who’s ready for the next game?”

Feeling quite good about his achievement, he challenges his friends to try out the rest of the games, however, being the sore losers they are, they refuse. Dongju hits him hard on the chest when he tries to get him to compete with him on the basketball throwing game and announces he’s going for a drink at the bar on the second floor. Youngjo and Keonhee somehow develop the urge to go to the toilet at the same time and they disappear.

Walking aimlessly around the arcade, he plays a few more games by himself but it’s more fun when he has someone to beat. As he passes by the basketball throwing game, he notices a red-haired man throwing the balls at the net at an incredible speed. He peeks at the score to find that he’s already beaten Geonhak’s score with 12 seconds to spare. Jealous, he bumps into the man on purpose, causing him to lose his stance and the time runs out.

It’s petty but no one beats his record.

“Oh, I’m really sorry,” he apologises hurriedly, pretending to be sorry.

The man turns around and grins at him. “It’s alright, I think I’ve already beaten the last record.”

“Oh really,” Geonhak is fuming underneath but keeps a straight face. “How about a game with me?”

“Sure, but I’ve run out of coins,” the red-haired man scratches his head.

“It’s fine, I’ve got coins.” 

Taking his jacket off, Geonhak slots the coins in and the game starts. His concentration is laser sharp, and he’s dunking balls like never before. The score goes up and he feels good about his form. When the minute is over, he looks at his screen – he’s scored 1000 points, 50 more than when he played last time. He looks over at the other screen and to his dismay, his opponent has scored 1100. 

“Damn it, how did you do that?” he exclaims. His eyebrows are knitted together in displeasure. “Let’s play again.”

The other man agrees.

They play three more rounds and every time Geonhak is humiliatingly beaten.

“Are you cheating?” he finally accuses.

The other man raises an eyebrow. “Maybe I’m just better at this game than you.”

“Let’s play another game then.”

They go around the arcade together, trying the double player games, most of which Seoho wins. Finally, they play the Zombie shooting game and after a lot of screaming, shouting, and some furtive bumping into his opponent, Geonhak wins. He lets out a roar of celebration.

“Got you!”

The man raises his hands in surrender. 

“You beat me,” he says soullessly. 

“Do you play Kart rider online?” Geonhak asks enthusiastically.

“I do.”

“Let’s exchange numbers, tell me what’s your ID, we should play sometimes.”

The man gives him a once-over before saying, “You know what, despite your obsessive need to win, I had a good time. So yeah, let’s exchange numbers. I’m Lee Seoho.”

“Kim Geonhak.”

They exchange numbers and promise to be online to play Kart Rider tomorrow.

“Well, I- I’ll go now,” Seoho says, somewhat awkwardly.

Geonhak extends a hand towards him. “Yeah, I need to find my friends. But I had a good time.”

Seoho smiles and Geonhak has to take a moment. It feels like he’s been hit by a truck. He feels a strange tingling sensation rising from his toes through his body.  
In all his furious desire to win, he hasn’t noticed that when Seoho smiles, his eyes disappear and become crescent moons, his nose scrunches up, and his lips part in the most beautiful shape. It’s like a punch to his gut and he stares at the other man, awestruck, feeling the back of his neck and his ears heat up.

Leaving Geonhak devastated, Seoho disappears in the crowd. Perhaps, it would have been better if he didn’t notice his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would very very much appreciate some comments pretty please :)


	3. Us

They play Kart Rider together the next day. Geonhak can hear Seoho’s voice in his headset, exclaiming, cursing, laughing. It’s hard to concentrate when he hears the excited giggles, and he pictures his face, the way his eyes are probably lighting up and the corner of his lips turning. It costs him the game and he loses the will to play another.

He pretends to be a sore loser and refuses to play another game, but he keeps Seoho on the line, talking to him about other games he plays. In reality, he just wants to hear Seoho’s voice without the sound of the game. His voice is high-pitched and his laughter is like waterfall, Geonhak thinks shyly. Somehow, they manage to talk about online games for hours. Before hanging up, they make plans to play actual basketball on the weekend. It’s harmless, Geonhak thinks. He’s just making a new friend.

However, that doesn’t explain why Geonhak counts down to Saturday desperately. It also doesn’t explain why he dresses extra carefully and wears too much cologne. Seoho is dressed in a simple T shirt, with an oversized shirt on top of it, buttons all undone. His jeans are ripped at his knees and his hair is all messy. Geonhak feels like a fool when the other points out his Gucci shirt – hardly the right attire for a rough-and-tough basketball match. sadly, he realises Seoho is not impressed. 

They play one-on-one and Geonhak loses count how many times he loses. He didn’t quite expect Seoho to be athletic because let’s face it, what online gamer is? But when his hands brush past Seoho’s tummy as he tries to defend, he can feel rock-hard abs. Eventually, he just starts cheating, using his strength to hold onto Seoho to prevent him from scoring.

When Seoho points it out, he shrugs and says, “Hey all is fair in-” and pauses for a moment because he was just about to say love and obviously that’s how the saying goes but for some reason, it doesn’t sit right with him. “All’s fair in war,” he mumbles, “and this is war.”

“Fine by me, but I won’t hold back then.”

Seoho starts using his elbows a lot more and eventually, it’s not basketball anymore, they are just wrestling with each other. They fall to the ground together, Geonhak straddles him, pinning his arms to the side, and leans towards him, “Who’s your daddy now?” he asks victoriously and turns red the next moment because what did he just say? It’s so unlike him! Thankfully, the man under him doesn’t seem to notice.

“I yield, I give up, okay?” Seoho squeals. 

With a triumphant roar, Geonhak climbs off him and lies himself down next to Seoho, panting.

“That was fun!”

“Speak for yourself, I’m sure I have bruises,” Seoho complains, rubbing his sides.

“Don’t be such a baby.” 

Seoho only grimaces, making Geonhak laugh. 

“Okay, big baby, let me kiss it better. Where does it hurt?” He pouts his lips and threatens to kiss Seoho’s neck, who rolls away, groaning.

“Come here, where are you going?” Geonhak chases after the rolling Seoho and starts tickling him, watching him writhe around to avoid it. “Aww, baby Seoho,” he teases. 

Seoho uses his elbow in an attempt to get him to move away but instead ends up causing Geonhak to fall on top of him. 

It’s ok, it’s normal, we’re friends, Geonhak chants in his head as his heart starts to beat like a frenzied drum, his face hovering inches away from Seoho’s. he is supporting himself with his arms, his palms against the rough surface of the basketball court. Every sensation he feels is heightened and he is very aware of every little movement the man underneath him makes. One false move and he will end up right onto Seoho, their faces touching. What if…accidentally…

“Will you get off me, you’re heavy,” Seoho whines, pushing him away.

Feeling trepidation, Geonhak gets to his feet and starts to dust himself off. 

It’s not cheating, he loves Dongju. But the truth is, his heart has never sped up like this with Dongju. Frankly, it bothers him, but at the same time, he knows it’s silly.  
“Shall we go for food?” Geonhak asks casually, trying to pretend that he is not having a hard time to conduct himself in front of Seoho.

“I don’t know, I should probably go home and study.”

“I’ll pay because I lost,” Geonhak insists. He really shouldn’t; he should just go home, call Dongju, give him a hand with their engagement party planning. But he hates party planning and talking to people about flower arrangements and whatnot. Besides, Dongju probably has everything under control.

“We’re going to have expensive sushi then.”

“Deal,” Geonhak agrees. That will be a small price to pay for the company he craves. ”Have you got a favourite place?” He causally hooks his arm around Seoho’s neck, just two friends.

Be cool, be cool, he tells himself.

He hates it when his heart doesn’t listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the lovely comments, it means a lot! :)


	4. Feel

Geonhak is like a child, attracted to forbidden fruit. Despite trying to convince himself that he shouldn’t see Seoho anymore because it’s becoming too big of a risk, he does. He makes plans to see him, again and again. And it’s not just games anymore; sometimes they go to see an indie rapper concert or spend a lazy day by the Han river. He tells himself it’s because they’re good friends and they get along well. Seoho is fun to hang out with. He’s always full of interesting ideas and stories. None of his other friends really like going out and doing active things – they’d rather go shopping or have brunch. 

The more he sees Seoho, the more he falls. Every time, it hurts a bit more to say goodbye. Some nights, he just wants to take Seoho home and fall asleep with him by his side. It’s bad, he shouldn’t be having these thoughts when he already has a beautiful fiancé. But he persuades himself by saying that everyone has stupid urges, not like he would ever act on them.

“You’re a hard man to find these days,” Keonhee comments one day over dinner.

“Tell me about it,” Dongju joins in, “he doesn’t even pick up my calls sometimes.”

“You’ve punished me plenty for that,” Geonhak reminds the younger.

“It’s like when Youngjo hyung first started dating.”

He almost chokes on his prawns. “Guys, I’m busy.” He makes it a point to not make eye contact with anyone. “Dad wants me to start working for him, and that’s actually a lot of hard work, not that you guys would know anything about it.”

Both Keonhee and Youngjo pretend to gasp in shock while Dongju lands a loud slap on his arm. but luckily, they are somewhat convinced. 

“How’s the preparations for the engagement party coming along?” Youngjo changes the subject. “Besides, we need to plan this double date. I can’t wait for you to meet Hwanwoong!”

“Geonhak hyung has no interest in this party,” Dongju complains, sulking. “He won’t even come to cake tasting with me.”

“I don’t even like cake.”

“I’ll come with you Dongju, would be a great opportunity to eat cake,” Keonhee says eagerly. “I’m somewhat of a cake connoisseur you know. And if you have any concerns about the party, let me know. I’m a bit of a visionary where party planning is concerned.”

“How many parties have you planned Keonhee?” Youngjo asks, dubious.

“I planned all my birthday parties!” 

“You mean we planned your birthday parties,” Dongju corrects him.

As they continue talking, Geonhak’s phone buzzes. Normally, he wouldn’t check his phone while he’s at dinner with his friends but…he kind of hopes it’s Seoho. And behold, it is a text from Seoho.

SH: Do you want to watch the new Avengers movie tonight?

He’s already seen the movie with Dongju, who didn’t like it. 

GH: Of course, see you at 9? I’ll pick you up.

SH: Sounds like a plan.

“What are you smiling at?” Dongju asks curiously.

Geonhak slips his phone inside his pocket. “Nothing.”

“You looked like a dork just now,” Keonhee adds.

“Thanks for all the love, guys.” He shakes his head. “Anyway, I have to go…”

“Wait, what? Where are you going?” Dongju looks confused.

“It’s-er a business meeting dad’s set up last minute, sorry I should’ve told you before but I forgot.”

His fiancé looks betrayed, as he should. But he’s already made a promise to watch this movie. Besides, he can still hang out with Youngjo and Keonhee…

“Argh, you’re such a party pooper.” Keonhee frowns. 

“Sorry guys, I’ll see you Saturday?” Rising from the table, he plants a kiss on Dongju’s head, then hurries away before they can stop him or ask any more specific questions. He’s also worried that if he sees the disappointed look on Dongju’s face, he may just stay.

Does he feel like shit for lying to Dongju? Yes, he does. He feels like the worst person on earth. But at least it’s not like he’s leaving dinner with his fiancé to cheat on him – he’s just going to watch a movie with a friend. Just a friend. 

He sends his chauffeur home and drives to Seoho’s flat himself. He hasn’t exactly told Seoho that his father is a millionaire businessman. He just pretends to be an average guy with a BMW. His guilt and anxiety fast dissipate as he gets closer and closer to Seoho’s place, replaced by excitement. He can’t think of a time when he’s been looking forward to see someone so much, with a bounce in his step and in his heart.

“Oh wow, you’re all dressed up,” Seoho comments, getting into the passenger seat. As always, he’s in casual clothes but looks dazzling anyway.

“Yeah, um, I was at a dinner with some friends.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, we could’ve just watched the movie some other time.”

“No, it’s fine, we were done anyway, we were saying goodbyes.”

Secretly, he clenches his teeth having lied twice in a space of twenty minutes. But he forgets all of that while they watch the movie. He’s not the type to watch the same movie over and over again so while Seoho watches the movie, he watches Seoho. It’s fun to watch his eyes stretch and then narrow and the way he eats popcorn while gasping at all the right parts and biting his lips with anxiety and clapping excitedly, lit up by the light from the movie screen. Even in the darkness of the movie theatre, Geonhak finds Seoho glowing. 

As the climax approaches, Seoho reaches out and wraps his hand around Geonhak’s wrist, surprising him. He doesn’t look at him but he keeps his grip on his hand while Geonhak’s heart thuds away.

Friends can hold hands, he reasons. He’s held hands with Youngjo and Keonhee and Dongju before they were fiances. It’s no big deal. Just casual hand holding for … casual purposes. He wonders if he should do something – move his hand away or pat Seoho on the back? It’s weird and it’s awkward but in some way, it’s beautiful. 

What if Seoho didn’t mean to hold his hand though – what if it was a mistake. He gives it a good fifteen minutes to make sure that his friend did indeed want to hold his hand before silently intertwining his fingers with Seoho’s. 

It feels good but it also feels so, so bad.


	5. Like

A light kiss on the cheek wakes him up. He half expects to see Seoho, but it is actually Dongju, hovering over him.

“Wake up, sunshine, we’re going to the tailor’s to get fitted.”

Geonhak looks at him through half-opened eyes. 

“Is that today?” he moans, yawning loudly. He got back late last night. After the movie, he and Seoho went for bubble tea and one thing led to another and they ended up playing video games till late. 

“Do you ever listen to anything I say?” Dongju huffs angrily. “Honestly, what’s wrong with you?”

Before the younger can hit him, he rolls out of the bed. He is definitely testing the younger’s patience at this point; he would not like to see Dongju angry.

“I’ll be ready in two minutes, babe.”

They go the tailor’s and get fitted for their suits for the engagement party. Dongju is ecstatic – he looks good and all the staff compliment him, saying he he looks like a model. Geonhak has to agree, his fiancé looks stunning. He likes the navy suit Dongju picked out for him. They get served champagne and Dongju’s smile gets wider and wider.

As he watches himself in the mirror, he realizes how the engagement party is drawing shockingly close. He should be elated at the thought but for some reason he feels like there’s a rock in his stomach, weighing him down. 

His heart is in turmoil. After last night, he has begun to wonder that maybe Seoho has started to like him. The fact that Seoho held his hand last night at the movie theatre makes him think so; the way he held his hand, it was probably more than just a friendly gesture. It’s his fault really, he’s never mentioned that he may have a problem with it, or the fact that he is actually engaged. Every time they meet, he thinks of telling him but he forgets, or chooses to forget. In his defense, every time he sees Seoho, he’s too distracted to think about anything else.

He wants to build a wall between himself and Seoho, but for some reason, he seems to be building a wall between him and Dongju instead. 

“You’re okay, right?” his fiancé asks him on their way back, gently stroking his arm. “You’ve been distant lately.”

“Of course I’m fine,” he tries to sound cheerful. He feels apologetic towards the younger, even though he’s actually not done anything. But Dongju deserves more of his attention.

It’s not like he has to force himself to like Dongju – he is very lovable. He’s had no problem adoring the younger for the last 20 years. Maybe, he just needs to make more of an effort. As a token, he leans in to kiss Dongju on the cheek but the younger turns his head and goes in for a full kiss. 

Despite being his fiancé for almost a month now, he hasn’t actually kissed him on the mouth before. It has never occurred to him and they are taking things slow anyway – after all they are going to spend the rest of their lives together. For some reason, instead of seeing this as a natural progression of their relationship, he just feels that it’s wrong. 

To Dongju’s surprise, Geonhak visibly recoils.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…” he tries to explain but the apology is a bit too late and Dongju is offended. 

The rest of the way, he refuses to speak to him. It obviously serves him right but he couldn’t really explain it. What’s there to say - perhaps it feels wrong because he’s had a 20-year long platonic relationship with him. Or perhaps…more worryingly, it may be because he wants to kiss someone else. Like how he dreamed of…

SH: Do you have any time this afternoon?

He tries to ignore the text. He’s mad at himself for ruining the day for Dongju. He doesn’t deserve it. Maybe if he tries to forget Seoho or treat him just like a regular acquaintance, it will all get better. He can exert more self-control. In fact, he will start right now – he’s not going to answer Seoho’s text until tomorrow.

However, his resolution doesn’t last very long. The moment the car drives away with Dongju, he texts Seoho, saying to himself that it may be something important, like Seoho may be in trouble. 

GH: Yes. Can I see you this afternoon?

The devil would be proud of him. He almost deletes the text but the deed is done. With a heavy heart, he realizes that there are butterflies in his stomach just at the thought of meeting Seoho. He makes up his mind though – he will see Seoho, his friend, but he will also draw the line, very clearly. He will tell him that he is taken and that they are to be nothing more than friends. The last thing he wants to do is make a mistake that would cost him dearly.

They meet up at a grassy field near Han river for a relaxing afternoon. Geonhak however feels like he’s on a mission. Just look, don’t touch. Just breathe, don’t feel. 

“What’s up?” Seoho asks, his signature smile in place. “You said you had something important to say.” He’s wearing shorts and a bucket hat. Geonhak has to peel his eyes off his toned legs.

“I just…wanted to…see you?”

He needs to tell him the truth but he just can’t bring himself to. He doesn’t know how Seoho would react. What would he think? Has he actively deceived him so far? Has he led him on? Is that an awful thing to do? He has not lied outright though. The issue of having a fiancé just never came up.

“By the way, I meant to ask you about the ring yesterday,” Seoho says causally, glancing at his hand. 

Geonhak looks down at his engagement ring. If Seoho took it off, he would see Son Dongju engraved on the inside. Damn it, he should have taken it off. Wait…he chides himself for even thinking about taking off his engagement ring – that’s horrible. Besides, this is his chance to break the news. He takes a deep breath.

“This ring…it’s…” he can feel beads of sweat on his forehead and a hand choking his throat, “it’s a friendship ring,” he blurts out, feeling like he would collapse at any moment. “All my close friends have the same one.” He feels terrible, he feels like he deserves to die, but he just can’t bring himself to say the words – I’m engaged, I’m taken, I have a fiancé...

“How come I don’t get one?” Seoho jokes, “are we not close enough?”

Geonhak swallows. “You are…”

“Unless you don’t think of me as a friend.”

“Maybe…more…” His speech is incoherent and he feels dizzy. If he could throw himself in a pit of fire, he would. He wouldn’t pray for salvation, because he does not deserve it. He’s gone too far, he’s lied to Seoho, he has disrespected Dongju. There is no excuse on earth that could save him now. 

But for some stupid awful reason the butterflies in his stomach just won’t stop.

They are a lot more silent today, both in deep thought perhaps. They sit in silence, smiling at each other occasionally, taking each other in. Even then, it’s comfortable, it’s easy, and it’s sweet. As the sun sets, he and Seoho look at each other like they both have something to say. Seoho bites his lips and scratches his head cutely and Geonhak just loses the will to speak. It’s peaceful on the outside but Geonhak’s insides are tossing and turning like a tsunami. Simultaneously, he wants to run away but also hold Seoho’s hand. 

As the last rays of sunlight hit his face, Seoho leans forward, towards him. He gives it plenty of time so that if Geonhak wanted to, he could have moved away easily or pretend to look away. Instead, Geonhak remains frozen, almost daring him to do it. Finally, Seoho captures his lips, his teeth dragging across his bottom lip.  
Geonhak lets the sensation become familiar before inserting his tongue into his welcoming mouth. Seoho holds the back of Geonhak’s head with one hand while he kisses him deeply, passionately. Geonhak’s insides feel like they’re torn into a thousand pieces but there’s also a fire within him that rages and roars and warms him to the core.

It’s everything he’s dreamed of – this kiss. He feels warm and fuzzy, like being wrapped in a cocoon. Seoho’s lips have just the right texture. There is a light breeze and a sweet smell – he’s not sure whether that’s real or he’s just imagining it. But it’s perfect. 

When they part, Geonhak is shaking. Guilt and pleasure washes over him. The sight of Seoho - his lips red, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes half-lidded – brings him to a sudden realization. A realization of how much he wants this and more from Seoho. 

He’s always prided himself on self-control but this is something else. This is a force of the universe over which he has no control. Seoho smiles at him, wiping the corner of his lips embarrassedly. He wants to say something but he can’t form words. A lot of thoughts flit across his mind but none of them are coherent. He can’t even look at Seoho in fear of what he would do next.

Before he can do something even more stupid, Geonhak gets to his feet and runs away, leaving Seoho looking confused.


	6. More

He doesn’t answer Seoho’s concerned texts or calls. He doesn’t even pick up when Dongju calls. In fact, he ignores his phone altogether. Instead, he lies in his bed all day, thinking about Seoho’s lips and the helplessness that paralyses him. He can’t talk to anyone about it or ask anyone for advice. And more importantly, he doesn’t know what to do. He couldn’t hide away forever. 

In the evening, Dongju visits him because unlike Seoho, he has that right. He is accompanied by both Youngjo and Keonhee. It is a mark of how worried they are – he feels embarrassed and ashamed – he doesn’t deserve friends like them. He expects a thorough scolding from Dongju but the younger doesn’t shout at him or hit him. In fact, he looks quite nervous and avoids his eyes.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you,” he says, almost whispers, biting his lips.

“I’m sorry, it’s just work is stressing me out,” Geonhak lies, trying to excuse his behaviour. In all honesty, he’s too ashamed to face the younger. He maintains a distance, as if he is diseased. Dongju deserves better. 

For some reason, Dongju believes it without a question. He stares at him for a minute or so, his eyes fixed at a point above his shoulder, before saying “That’s okay, I just wanted to make sure that…you’re alright.”

“Of course he’s not alright,” Youngjo interrupts. “Look at him, he looks like his cat died.”

The situation is so serious that even Keonhee doesn’t laugh at that. 

“I’m fine, guys. I’m sorry for worrying you, I just-I just need some time and…” What he wants to say is that he needs some time to forget Seoho. But that is not something he can do in a day, or a week, or a month. What he’s trying to say is he’s probably never going to recover from this; it will never be the same again. Forgetting Seoho would be like forgetting himself, like forgetting how to breathe or unlearn the colours. 

“It’s okay, I-er, I should go. I’ll see you later, hyung.” Dongju gets to his feet impatiently, as if he overstayed his welcome. “Are you coming?” he glances at Keonhee questioningly.

“I’m giving Dongju a hand with the engagement party,” Keonhee explains, getting to his feet. “If you need me, call Youngjo hyung,” he jokes, no doubt trying to lighten the mood, before following Dongju out of the door.

Geonhak groans internally. He should’ve confessed to the younger, he should’ve apologized. He should have begged him for forgiveness. But instead, all he did was lie to him. At this point, he’s seriously debating whether he’s a decent human being. Never has he done something so unscrupulous in his life.  
Geonhak has never been in love, so he doesn’t know what it feels like. But Seoho is always running through his mind. Even when he hates himself, he likes thinking about Seoho. Everything about him, even his memory, makes his spine tingle and his cheeks warm. But every moment in heaven is also hell for him. Guilt is a dangerous thing.

“You’re coming with me. I booked a table at the new Italian place for dinner with Hwanwoong and you’re coming.”

Despite his fervent protests, Youngjo wouldn’t take no for an answer. He assured him that Hwanwoong would be perfectly happy with this arrangement and there is no way he is leaving him here, looking so miserable.

Like everything with Youngjo, Geonhak has to give in and he drives them to the new restaurant, picking Hwanwoong up on the way.

Hwanwoong is not quite what Geonhak expected. He is beautiful with an air steward smile but there is something very warm and familiar about him. 

“Youngjo talks about you so much,” Hwanwoong says, looking genuinely excited to meet him. “Once he starts talking about you or Keonhee or Dongju, he keeps going on and on for hours. I feel like I know all of you.”

It’s really touching but it’s nothing less he would expect from Youngjo.

They talk about Hwanwoong’s job and he shares funny stories about some of the ridiculous passengers he has had to deal with. It’s not awkward at all and Geonhak actually forgets about his dilemma and relaxes.

“Tell me how you guys met,” Geonhak asks.

“I’ve told you how we met!” Youngjo says.

“I want to hear Hwanwoong’s version.”

Shaking his head, Hwanwoong says, “His version is probably the more romantic one. For me, he was just an annoying business class passenger who kept calling me every two seconds asking for things.”

“I just wanted an excuse to talk to you,” Youngjo reminisces fondly. “I didn’t have the courage to actually ask you personal questions so I just asked for stupid things.”

“I believe I served you 5 cappuccinos and 6 blankets that day.”

“I just wanted to see you, keep seeing you, and talking to you.”

“So what happened then?”

“After the plane landed, I realized this is it. If I don’t do anything here, I’ll lose him forever. In a desperate attempt, I just kissed him. If I didn’t, I would regret it for the rest of my life. So, I just went for it.” Youngjo reaches out and holds Hwanwoong’s hand, making the younger blush. “I needed to know the what if.”

“I’m glad you did,” Hwanwoong replies.

What if…

Suddenly, Geonhak realizes that he is missing out on the what if of his life. If he ends it here, he would ever know how Seoho feels. He would never know how it feels to be with Seoho. 

Realizing he would actually go insane if that happens, he takes his phone with out of his pocket. Scrolling past all the missed calls and texts, he lands straight on the very last text from Seoho.

SH: I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed anything. You were a good friend. Goodbye. Let’s never meet again, even by mistake.

He’s not known pain like this before but it’s probably the punishment he deserves. But the fact that he won’t see Seoho ever again makes him want to throw up. 

Learning to live a life without Seoho when he already knows what it’s like to have him by his side – is that even possible?

Isn’t it very clear, he thinks with a chill in his stomach, that he’s in love with Seoho, no matter how much he tries to reject it? 

While sitting in the restaurant, his head fills with all these scenarios of Seoho and him, together, in his head, knowing full well the consequences but refusing to believe them. For once, he wants to live life like a naive child, without fear of consequences, without fear of regret. Would it be that bad?

All his life, he’s tried not to make mistakes. He has been good.

Today however, he decides to make one. 

He wants to live for himself, for his selfish interest, even if it’s just a day. He only wants a day where he wouldn’t have to answer to himself or anyone else. If he’s thrown in a pit of fire for that afterwards, so be it.

“I’m sorry guys, I need to go now,” he says quickly and before either of them can stop him, he gets up and runs to his car. He makes a call to make a booking, before driving straight to Seoho’s flat. He feels numb and yet his heart beats quicker than ever. Once he reaches, he takes a deep breath before he calls him. He has to call him three times before he finally picks up.

“I’m outside your flat, I need to see you, please,” he says.

“No,” Seoho replies firmly.

“Please? Seoho, please, just let me-just give me a chance to explain myself, please” he pleads with the other man, his voice breaking.

“Geonhak, please, don’t do this.” Seoho’s voice wavers. “I have a heart too, you know-”

“Please,” he repeats, like a prayer. 

Finally, Seoho gives in. The moment he is in his car, he wastes no time and speeds towards his destination.

“Where are we going?” Seoho asks. 

“Somewhere we can…talk.” It’s not a lie. He needs somewhere, where they can talk, away from prying eyes, where no one can see him. 

The journey is quiet – Seoho has all the right to be angry with him. They finally arrive at the hotel that was introduced to him by his father. It is a special hotel, well-known among the rich and famous. You could get a room here and privacy and secrecy are guaranteed. He has of course never needed to use it, until today. 

He takes Seoho up to the room he’s booked. Understandably, Seoho is confused throughout it all.

“What’s happening?” he asks once they are inside.

He finally faces him and looks him in the eyes. It hurts. He can see that Seoho has put up a shield – his usual warm eyes look cold and withdrawn. 

“Do you like me?”

Seoho shrugs indifferently. “Maybe I did but-”

“But?” 

His face hardens. “You let me kiss you but then you run away, disgusted. You don’t pick up my calls or answer my texts. Even if you texted me back saying ‘I hate you’, I’d have understood. Days of silent treatment and then you come here, begging to see me,” Seoho says, trying his best to control the anger in his voice, but his voice grows louder and louder. “Did you really think I’d come crawling because I’m easy? Or I’m hopelessly in love or something? I was worried about you, I felt bad because I thought I’d hurt you or-or-” 

“If I could turn back time, I would,” Geonhak replies quietly. It’s stupid but he can’t stop thinking about how hot Seoho looks when he is angry.

He scoffs. “What for?”

“So that I could do this.” Geonhak steps closer to him, kissing him on the mouth, savouring the taste. His arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer. 

Seoho stands still, but at least he doesn’t move away. He just lets Geonhak kiss his mouth, letting him do all the work. He’s probably angry and confused. But   
Geonhak tries to convey every emotion he has felt since he’s met Seoho into the kiss. He can smell Seoho’s cologne, 

Finally, Seoho starts to retaliate, bringing his arms around Geonhak’s waist and whispering against his mouth, “You idiot, of course I like you.” 

Seoho kisses him carefully, like he is saving every moment in his mind. It’s soft and sweet first, but it grows more urgent and frantic. His tongue slips into his mouth, causing all his senses to go into overdrive. Before he even has the time to process it, Seoho unbuttons his shirt, tearing one off in the process, and pushes him onto the bed. 

Geonhak lets the man kiss his neck, feeling his weight atop him, his body pressed against his. He wants to feel more of Seoho’s bare skin, so he pulls at his T-shirt, urging him to take it off. He gets the message – Seoho takes off his T-shirt - his skin meets Seoho’s and it feels like fire. They kiss again, Seoho’s wandering hands driving him crazy. 

There is so much emotion involved in all this that Geonhak feels like he’s drunk. He tries to remember everything, like how Seoho’s hair smells, the sweat beads on his forehead, his drooping eyelids but it’s too much and he’s left with a pleasant tightening feeling in his chest. He feels like Cinderella, like he has only a few hours to enjoy this before it all vanishes. It’s not fair, it’s not fair on anyone. Before he realizes it, hot tears sting his eyes.

All of a sudden, the warmth that was upon him regresses, like the sun being enveloped by thick clouds. Seoho is hovering over him, away from his skin, looking at him with concerned eyes.

“Why did you stop?” Geonhak whines, trying to pull him back towards him.

“You’re crying.”

Stupid Kim Geonhak! He quickly rubs the tears away, trying to play it off as sweat but Seoho is too perceptive for that.

“What’s wrong, Geonhak? If you don’t want this…”

“No, I do,” Geonhak insists. It’s hard to explain to him why he’s crying. In all honesty, he doesn’t know either. The emotions here are too complex. “Come here,” he pulls Seoho down more firmly, re-initiating the kiss. But it’s clear that the other man is not into it; his lips are motionless.

"Seoho, please,” he whispers against his lips. He wants feel his lips moving against his, he tongue sliding into his mouth.

But Seoho just sits back up, fixing him with a stern look. 

“If you don’t tell me what’s going on, I’ll leave.”

His insides burn as he tries to steady himself – he feels so unstable. On one hand, he just wants to kiss every inch of Seoho’s body and forget about the rest of the world. But the thought of Dongju, the thought of disappointing him, breaks his heart. The two opposing forces are jostling for dominance and it’s breaking him.

“I- I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

It’s so hard to tell Seoho the truth but he does anyway because he deserves to know. When he finishes, Seoho lets out a deep sigh, pulling his T-shirt back over his head. 

“Are you leaving? Please don’t leave. You said you like me.”

His pleading eyes don’t move him.

“I can’t do this Geonhak, you have to come clean to your fiancé. It’s not fair.”

“Are you mad at me?” He doesn’t actually want to know the answer.

“I just want you to be truthful.” He has put his shoes back on. “Either marry him and forget about all this, or…you have to figure this out, Geonhak. I can’t be your outlet, or you side piece. I like you too much for that.”

And with that, he is gone, leaving him more broken than he’s ever been.


	7. Than

Geonhak barely manages the drive back to his house through the tears. He crashes into his bed, with a deafening headache as he realizes what has happened - Seoho has walked out on him, forever. 

Will he ever forgive him? Would he always live as a bitter memory?

He would be lucky if Seoho even wants to remember him at all.

Would it have been better to cut all contact with Seoho when he had the chance? When he didn’t know what it feels like to have Seoho’s skin against his? 

But the pain would have been simply unbearable.

As the night deepens, he realizes he has a decision to make – just as Seoho had said. But it isn’t a simple decision. There isn’t a future he can envision for him and Seoho – his parents would never agree to it; they are adamant that he has to marry Dongju as they have their interests at stake here. Dongju’s parents would take it as an insult if he calls off the wedding and this would ruin the friendship between the two families forever. 

Besides, how would Dongju feel? He has always cared for Dongju so much, there is no way he can hurt him. To destroy the happiness of someone who has always been by his side…that’s not something he can do, even if it means lying or faking happiness. Simply telling the younger that he has cheated on him would be too much. 

Practically, he doesn’t have two options. In reality, the choice has been made for him. 

Yet, losing Seoho will mean losing a part of himself. To live in a world with Seoho but live without him…what fresh hell would that be?

He doesn’t sleep very well. His head is full of thoughts of Seoho. So many times he wants to pick up his phone and call Seoho, to hear his voice. But he knows he wouldn’t answer. 

Like a nightmare, Dongju visits him the next morning, before he is ready to face his fiance. He isn’t prepared for it, he hasn’t planned it, but it’s now or never.

“Are you alright?” Dongju asks. 

He nods, feeling light-headed. He is far from okay. 

“Hyung, I need to tell you something,” Dongju confesses before he can say anything. For some reason, the younger looks more nervous than he feels. His eyes are shaking and his hands are trembling slightly. Dongju is speaking to him but avoiding his gaze, twisting his fingers together.

“What is it?”

“I-I’ve done something terrible.” Dongju bites his lips hard enough to draw blood. His face is pale.

Geonhak shakes his head, laughing internally at the irony of the situation – if only he knew what he has done…

“I’m sure whatever you’ve done-” 

“I…cheated on you.”

Speechless, Geonhak takes a step back. For a moment he thinks he has misheard him. Maybe his guilty conscience is juts making him hallucinate. Yet there is no mistaking the word ‘cheating’. Those words are hard to miss. 

He hopes Dongju would just start laughing, saying this is a prank. Or maybe Keonhee and Youngjo would enter the room and shout “hidden camera!” and they would all laugh about it. But none of that happens. There is awkward silence between them.

“I’ll say it all out at once because I’m scared otherwise I won’t be able to carry on.” Dongju takes a deep breath and clenches his fists, as if plucking up the courage. “I’ve – I slept with him, not once or twice, several times in the last few weeks. I shouldn’t have, I know, but I think-I think-no, I know, I love him.”

The lump in Geonhak’s throat grows bigger and bigger until he finds it hard to breathe. It is a strange sensation – it’s not betrayal or jealousy – it’s more of a shock. It’s like a heaviness descending on his chest. Obviously he is not the one to judge because he hasn’t been any better, but just to think that Dongju – his Dongju – has been with someone else made him feel strange. He took it for granted that Dongju was in love with him and he has been so distracted that he never saw this coming.

“Dongju…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I kept it from you before now. I’m sorry I did this while I was engaged to you. I’m sorry it wasn’t just a one-time thing or a mistake,” The younger’s eyes are earnest and pleading, his long eyelashes heavy with the first few drops of tears. “You know the first time it happened, I thought never again but it kept happening because I liked him so much and I just couldn’t control myself around him.” 

Dongju turns around to look out through the window, probably trying to hide the tears from him. It’s not like the younger to have a breakdown – despite what he looks like, he has the strongest heart of them all. 

“He didn’t want to either, but I just – I just – I lost my mind, thinking it wasn’t wrong to love someone. I wanted to tell you but it was just too good and I didn’t want to face the reality.” Even while he is such a mess, Dongju is so eloquent. That’s one of the things Geonhak loves about him. “It was a beautiful dream I didn’t want to wake up from.” He turns back to face Seoho, his right foot tapping to an awkward rhythm, his head bowed. 

It was probably a bit different for Geonhak. He was always aware of how awfully wrong it all was and how nightmarish it would soon turn. Being with Seoho was like sitting on a tiny piece of heaven surrounded by the burning embers of hell.

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry for hurting you. But I’m not sorry for loving him.” The younger finally raises his head and there’s determination in his eyes. “I’ll take any punishment you want to give me but, I will still love him. I know you don’t deserve it and I love you hyung, but…it’s different with him. I care for you, very much, but you’re not the one, I’m sorry.”

Dongju has a way of saying things that need to be said matter-of-factly. Geonhak has always admired him for it. Right now, when he is nervous and guilty and apologetic, he is still just as expressive as ever. He knows what he wants and he is ready to stand up for it. He can’t help but feel Dongju is a much better person than him. Why couldn’t he have been this straightforward about Seoho?

As he thinks about his own stupidity and Dongju’s courage, the turmoil inside him starts to calm down. Is it relief that he feels? That he is not the only one who’s guilty? Does it make his sins less heinous?

“Who is it?” he asks calmly.

Dongju sighs; he has been expecting this question.

“Promise me you won’t be mad at him.” 

Perhaps his calm demeanour has frightened Dongju. He is probably worried that this is the calm before the storm. Surely Dongju wants to protect the person he loves.

Sighing, he says, “How can I be mad at someone who made my Dongju baby happy?” He smiles at him, brushing his thumb across his cheek. 

Once the initial shock is over, from the bottom of his heart, he is elated that Dongju has found someone he loves before it’s too late. He would get to have a proper soulmate, someone who loves him, who deserves him.

Dongju’s eyes widen with surprise.

“Are you-well you still have to promise me you won’t do anything to him. You-you know him,” Dongju stutters, blushing. It is adorable to see how much he cares for this man. He will probably happily remove all his soft toys from his bed to make room for this man. 

“I promise. I will adore him, whoever makes you blush so much.”

Taking another deep breath, he whispers, wincing, “Keonhee hyung.” 

Geonhak expected this, somehow. It also explained why Keonhee and Dongju has been acting a bit strange around him recently, exchanging looks, whispering. It’s strange of course, because they are all friends, but it’s also oddly satisfying. 

“He- er he was helping me out with the party planning and…it just happened.”

Even though none of them have shown any indication of being interested in each other before, Geonhak could easily picture them together. They have similar interests, matching energy, and Keonhee’s mellowness is just the right balance for Dongju’s tartness. He is relieved that it’s Keonhee; if someone knows how to take care of another person, it’s Keonhee. Besides, they have the advantage of knowing each other inside out. 

He couldn’t be happier.

“I’m so so glad,” he hums, “He’s a good person.”

Without thinking about it, he hugs the younger tightly, congratulating him. Geonhak knows he’s forgiven the younger already.

“Are you not mad?” Dongju asks curiously, sounding a bit disappointed. “I mean we are engaged, I expected a bit more reaction that.”

“I am happy for you, you know your happiness is my happiness…” He could have stopped here. He could have just gone through the rest of his life pretending to be the bigger person; that he was the one that let Dongju go for his happiness. But that’s not who he is and that’s not someone Seoho would be proud of. “But to be honest, I-I have found someone else as well.”

Crossing his arms on his chest, Dongju exclaims, “I knew it! I have a bet with Keonhee hyung that I just won. I was wondering when you’d come clean.”

Geonhak does a double-take. “You-you knew?”

“Hyung, I know you.” Dongju rolls his eyes fondly. “It works out anyway, I get to pick the cake – that is the prize for winning the bet. Keonhee hyung would have picked the coconut flavoured one, at least we avoided that.”

His head hangs in shame. Dongju must have guessed the truth because of how he has changed since he met Seoho. Yet, he has let him be, never confronting him, waiting for him to confess. 

“Well now that we have established we have both not been faithful to each other, tell me about your person.”

They sit down and he tells Dongju everything that has happened all the way up to how Seoho has walked away.

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Dongju pats him gently on the back. Without realizing, the tears have returned. “I didn’t know you were struggling so much. I thought you’d just tell me that you loved someone else and break it off.”

“I just couldn’t…disappoint you.”

“Well, aren’t you glad Keonhee hyung is so perfect that I fell for him?” he laughs a little, colour appearing on his cheeks again. He would never say something like this in front of Keonhee. 

“It took you a while to fall for him though,” Geonhak tries to joke back through his tears.

The younger shrugs. “Yeah well, Keonhee hyung is like an onion. You need to peel him first to get to the real treasure.”

“But I should be the one who should be apologizing. I am so sorry Dongju, I know I have wronged you. We were engaged after all and I cheated on you…”

“Shall we just call it even?” Dongju smiles. “We haven’t been honest with each other and we treated each other unfairly, so I am kind of glad we don’t have to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“Thank you, Dongju.”

“Don’t look so sad, hyung.”

“I just don’t know what to do, I’m sure Seoho hates me.”

“Look, I know he’ll be upset, but you need to speak to him. Just tell him you’ve told me everything and you have my blessing. If he loves you, I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

Does Seoho really love him? Will he take him back? But before any of that can happen, they have another problem. 

“What are we going to do about the engagement party?” The engagement party is in 3 days.

“Oh,” Dongju looks uncomfortable again, twiddling his thumb. “I’ve talked to Keonhee hyung about it – we, we are planning to elope.”

“You what?” This is the second time today he thinks he misheard Dongju.

“That’s the only way! You know our families will never…” 

He knows exactly what Dongju means. This engagement is more about the relationship between the families than themselves. They just won’t call it off. Even though Keonhee’s father is a millionaire businessman as well it’s more than that, it’s politics. Chances are, they would be forced to tie the knot.

“Look,” Dongju put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “we will elope, on the day of the engagement. You will pretend to not know anything about it. You’ll be free.”

“But…I’m worried about you guys. What if-what if they send people to find you?”

“Oh, I’m sure they will. But we’re taking Keonhee hyung’s private plane to France. They’ll never expect it.” 

In a way, the plan is so like Dongju, so daring, so out-of-the-blue. He probably planned it, thinking of a romantic movie. He’s a romantic at heart and the idea surely appealed to Keonhee as well.

“Does this mean I won’t see you again?”

Dongju smacks him across the back of his head. 

“Of course you will, you have to come and visit me of course. Besides, we will be back to Seoul, in a couple of years I’m sure we will be forgiven.” The younger smiles, lighting up the room as always. “You have to come and visit me with Seoho.”

“Seoho,” Geonhak sighs, hearing the longing in his voice. “If he ever looks at my face again.”

“Hyung,” Dongju places his hands on his shoulders, “You have to fight for him. Like we are.”

“Are you really sure about eloping, Dongju? I just…leaving everything you know, are you sure?”

Dongju nods emphatically. In a way, the younger is giving him the easier way out. He won’t have to give any explanations, or make any excuses; it’ll be Dongju’s fault that the engagement gets cancelled. His relationship with his dad will be preserved whereas Dongju will get hell from his family. Of course with time, things would probably get back to normal, but despite that, Dongju and Keonhee have to live away from their family for who knows how long. 

“Trust me, hyung, it will all be okay.

He desperately hopes Dongju is right.


	8. Forever

The first time he saw Seoho, his heart probably skipped a few beats, without him knowing. Every time he sees him, his heart quickens, trying to squeeze in more beats. Now, his heart beats in the tune to Seoho’s name – Seo..ho..Seo..ho..

Two days pass and Geonhak doesn’t have the courage to face Seoho. The other man has blocked his number, so he can’t text him or call him. It makes sense – he has let Seoho down twice now, of course he thought it was unforgivable. 

He knows where Seoho lives but he doesn’t have the gut to turn up in front of his door. What is he going to say? I promise to never be a cheating douchebag ever again? Why should Seoho believe him?

There isn’t a second when he is not thinking about Seoho. He is convinced that he is his soulmate – he has to be. How else would he explain why is heart seems to beat to the rhythm of Seoho’s name and how he feels like his insides are burning? He had one chance to claim the love of his life and he blew it in the worst possible way.

As he picks up his phone for the hundredth time to check if Seoho has unblocked him, he hears a knock on his bedroom door. At first, he thinks, no he wishes, that by some wild miracle it’s Seoho. But Seoho doesn’t know where he lives, much less knows how to let himself into his penthouse apartment. Besides, why would he in his right mind do something like that?

“Come in,” he says, intrigued. Dongju never knocks.

A tall figure enters, hunched over slightly with embarrassment. This is the shyest he has seen Keonhee, his eyes darting and his hands folded politely in front of him. The Keonhee he knows barges into people’s houses and their personal spaces without a care in the world but also with a warm soft energy so that people thank him for it. 

“Keonhee-ah!” he exclaims, genuinely pleased to see the man. They haven’t met since Dongju confessed what has been going on between them. “Why are you standing by the door, weirdo? Just come in.”

Shrugging his shoulders uncertainly, he saunters in and plops down awkwardly into one of the cozy armchairs. It’s very unlike him to be so quiet, almost contemplating. When he doesn’t start the conversation, Geonhak says, “Are you okay? If Keonhee is not moving his mouth, there must be something seriously wrong with the world.”

Biting his lips, Keonhee clears his throat. 

“I just-I’m really sorry.”

“Why? Because you love Dongju?”

His head snaps up and he looks surprised. He finally meets Geonhak’s eyes.

“I’m not sorry for loving him,” he mumbles, maintaining eye contact, “but I’m sorry I did it behind your back.”

Geonhak breaks into a smile of relief. It’s the answer he wanted, to reassure himself that Keonhee didn’t think of his relationship with Dongju as a mistake.  
“And you have made me a happy man by loving him.”

Keonhee relaxes into his seat as some of his anxiety dissipates. 

“Are you really that glad that you don’t have to marry Dongju?”

“It’s not that,” Geonhak shakes his head. “I am just glad Dongju will spend the rest of his life with someone who truly loves and cherishes him, someone who won’t have thoughts of what-if. Someone who, no matter how hard he tries, will think about someone else.”

Keonhee watches him, fascinated, as a small smile plays on the corner of his lips. 

“You really love this Seoho guy, don’t you?”

Dongju must have told him all about Geonhak’s dilemma.

“Keonhee-ah, how does Dongju make you feel?”

As he thinks about his answer, his eyes light up unknown to him and he smiles widely. Geonhak can see the colour spreading across his cheeks.

“He makes me feel happy and content. He makes me feel like I don’t need anything else. He makes me feel like I would never have to worry about the future.”

“I’m glad you feel the same way about Dongju that I feel about Seoho.” Geonhak sighs, resting his head against the back of his armchair. “Seoho makes me feel complete.” He shuts his eyes to stop the wave of guilt and despair turning into tears.

“Have you spoken to him?”

“He blocked me.”

Keonhee leans forward. 

“You haven’t gone to see him?” he asks indignantly. “What is wrong with you? Go see him, get down onto your knees if you have to!”

He licks his lips nervously. That’s the kind of grand gesture Keonhee would easily pull off. But for him, there was too much unease, uncertainty. His heart is currently made of glass, one false move, it would shatter into pieces. 

“I-I … I don’t think I’ll be able to handle the rejection. I need more time, to prepare myself.”

When Seoho had walked away from him, he felt the worst pain in his life, unbearable, immeasurable pain. If Seoho tells him he never wants to see him again and means it, he would never be the same again.

“But would you be able to forgive yourself if you just let him go, without doing anything, without trying your best to get him back?”

Probably not, but he doesn’t know how to win him back, not at this moment at least. What can he say? How can he apologise? How can he make Seoho believe how much he loves him?

“Maybe you’re overthinking this,” Keonhee’s voice breaks into his trance. “What if he loves you just as much as you love him?” He gets to his feet and comes to stand in front of Geonhak. Kneeling down in front of him, he places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “When Dongju first-when we first-you know, I was worried that he didn’t reciprocate my feelings, that he was doing it just because you were being distant or not giving him enough attention. I was falling in love with him, losing control, and I was worried that Dongju just craved attention, not necessarily mine. It was awful, I was agonizing over how to confront him.” He looks down at his lap in apparent thought. “But I had to talk to him, to be frank with him. That’s when I found out he felt the same.”

Geonhak knows it must not be easy for him to recount this experience and his feelings in front of him. But he did it for his benefit and he could feel how much his friend wants him to be happy.

“Thanks,” he replies. “I will face my fear. I don’t think I could face not finding out what could have been.” He smiles at his friend, trying to reassure him that he is okay.  
“You haven’t told me if you have forgiven me yet.”

“Keonhee-ah, you’re my best friend. I’d forgive you for anything and everything. But I won’t forgive you for loving Dongju. Because there is nothing to forgive. I will only thank you.”

He pulls the man into a hug and he can hear Keonhee crying softly. Keonhee is normally an emotional guy. It must have tortured him greatly to keep this secret from him and also to finally reveal it. 

“You better get ready to take Dongju’s heat. You know he’s a downright princess, right?”

He giggles between his tears.

“It’ okay, he has met the right prince who can handle him.”

The engagement party is in full swing. All the family friends are here. Dongju makes a cursory appearance to throw everyone off in his fabulous suit, looking gorgeous. Geonhak has time for a quick handshake and hug with Keonhee, during which he whispers, “Good luck,” in his ears. He can see that both of them are super excited for what is to come and they can barely contain it.

Youngjo has brought Hwanwoong as a date – they’re both in on the plan. When they finally broke it to Youngjo, he was surprised beyond words. For about half an hour, he was sure they were trying to play a prank on him. Unlike Geonhak, he has never pictured Keonhee and Dongju together. Apparently, they are too similar for him to imagine them as a couple.

“It will be like looking into a mirror all the time,” Youngjo had exclaimed.

“So not that different from what you do on a daily basis then?” Keonhee had bit back. 

The next shock for him was finding out that Dongju and Keonhee are planning to elope. Youngjo is excessively attached to his friends and has to see them every week without fail. When he found out that he won’t be able to see the two of them for a while, he threw a fit. He then started suggesting hiding places in Seoul, including his own basement and two of his holiday homes just outside Seoul. 

“We’re not fugitives hyung,” Dongju had said. “It’s not a permanent thing anyway. We will be back.”

After an hour, during which, Youngjo cried noisily several times, they were able to convince him to go along with the plan. 

“Are you okay?” Youngjo now asks Geonhak, even though he was the one crying his eyes out the day before. The bags under his eyes still look swollen – he must have cried again at night.

“Why won’t I be?”

He pouts. 

“I mean you are kind of helping your fiancé to elope.”

“My younger brother,” Geonhak corrects him happily.

“You brother-zoned him real fast.” His pout deepens. “I was the only fool shipping you two together.”

“Shipping?” Geonhak frowns.

“Rooting for you two as a couple,” Youngjo explains. “But you look happy.”

Youngjo is right - there is a spring in his step. For the first time in a month, he feels lighter, it’s easier to breathe. He doesn’t have any more secrets from anybody, nothing to hide. 

“They are really made for each other,” Geonhak says fondly. “I couldn’t be happier.”

“Well, at least they can be foodies together. I’ll miss them though.”

“We should go and visit them real soon.”

Youngjo nods emphatically. Knowing him, he probably wouldn’t last a month before jumping onto a plane to France. 

”By the way, why did Dongju get me to pick up that random guy earlier?”

Geonhak frowns. “What random guy?”

“Someone called Lee Seoho? He said it’s really important that this guy attends the party. That’s why I arrived late.”

Geonhak does a double-take. “You brought Lee Seoho here?”

They haven’t told Youngjo yet about Seoho and how madly Geonhak is in love with him. Dongju had wanted him to be the one to break it to him, and he just didn’t find the right time to do it yet.

“He’s very nice,” Hwanwoong adds kindly. He has been listening to their conversation without interrupting. “He said the funniest things on the car ride here.”

That sounds like his Lee Seoho. He hasn’t plucked up the courage to speak to Seoho yet. Even after Keonhee’s pep-talk, he hasn’t quite worked out how to approach Seogo. He was actually waiting for everything at this party to go smoothly before he went to his door, to seek forgiveness. 

But if Dongju has asked Youngjo to bring Seoho here, was he trying to play cupid?

“Seoho…Where is he?” he turns around, looking for the red-headed man among the crowd.

“Somewhere…” Youngjo shrugs. “Dongju was talking to him earlier-”

Leaving Youngjo in mid-sentence, he wanders through the party guests, trying to locate the red-haired man. He doesn’t know what Dongju was thinking, asking Seoho to be at the party. Is this the younger’s way of saying sorry?

Frantically, he searches for Lee Seoho but there is not sign of him. Did Youngjo make a mistake? He checks his watch – it’s half past 7. Dongju and Keonhee must be at the airport by now.

His phone buzzes, alerting him of a text. It’s from Dongju.

DJ: We’re onboard the plane. Everything went smoothly. Thanks for everything hyung.

DJ: And by the way, I got Youngjo hyung to bring Lee Seoho. I went to meet him yesterday (did a bit of detective work on your phone to find his address, soz) and explained everything because you’re so useless! - _ -

DJ: Do me a favour and make up with him. Don’t lose your chance.

DJ: Keonhee sends his love. And he’s asked you guys to come and visit us soon. 

While he tries to make sense of Dongju’s text and starts sweating, thinking about what he would actually say when he sees the man he loves in front of him, someone taps him on the shoulder. He looks up to find Lee Seoho standing right in front of him, wearing a suit. It’s the first time he’s seen him in formal clothes and he looks stunning.

“Did-why-you-” Geonhak is tongue-tied. It’s pathetic, he knows, but all he can think of is wrapping his arms around Seoho and never letting him go.

“I couldn’t miss your engagement, could I?”

Seoho smiles, his nose scrunches up. This is the smile he fell for. It’s dangerous but right now, it feels it is the only thing he would live for. 

“So umm, Dongju told me everything, about everything.”

His brain has slowed down so it takes a minute to process what he just said. 

“They’re on the plane now,” he replies slowly. 

What does this mean? Seoho doesn’t seem angry. 

“Oh good,” Seoho says, “It’s like a movie, so romantic.”

Gulping, Geonhak tries to form coherent sentences in his brain. What should he say? The question is, what should he say first? There are so many things he wants to tell Seoho, it would probably take a lifetime to tell him everything he feels. But would Seoho be willing to give him a lifetime?

Finally, he says probably the stupidest thing that is floating about in his mind.

“What about us?”

Seoho raises an eyebrow. 

“So is there an us now?” 

“I-I’m sorry, I…” Geonhak takes Seoho’s hands, before the other man can stop him or before his heart gives out. “I-I love you. I know I’ve not been the most honest person so far, but I promise, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts and I-will do anything, I’ll do better.”

“Not at your engagement party,” Seoho warns, freeing his hands from his grip. “You need to at least grieve for a month over the fact that your fiancé eloped.”

Seoho looks cautious but he doesn’t look disgusted. It’s more than Geonhak could have hoped for. He could see a few uncles coming up towards him, so he quickly grabs Seoho by the wrist, maneuvers around a few guests and drags him to one of the temporary marquees set up for the party. Thankfully, it’s empty.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Seoho asks horrified.

“I don’t think I can stay away from you for a month.”

For the first time since they last saw each other, Seoho looks into his eyes.

“You broke my heart,” he whispers. “It hurt, when you walked away from me, when you ignored me, when you told me you had a fiancé.”

Closing his eyes, Geonhak starts to chant a fervent prayer in his mind. His life would be incomplete without Seoho.

“But if what Dongju told me is true, then you were hurt just the same.”

His eyes flit open. Seoho’s eyes are softer now. They are a honey shade of chocolate as they take in his face.

“If I open up my heart to you again, do you promise not to break it? Because I don’t think it can stand any more damage.”

Geonhak places his hands against Seoho’s cheeks cupping them gently.

“I will treat your heart like a snowflake. I won’t let it melt, I won’t let it get blown away, I won’t let it break, I promise.”

Seoho scrunches his eyes up as his cheeks get warmer. 

“Argh, why would you have to say something so corny?”

“I mean every word. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to say it again, when I’m in my right mind, but I want you to know, I love you and I will do everything to hold onto you.”

“I love you,” Seoho whispers back and at that moment, Geonhak feels like he has been lifted off his feet and launched into a bed of clouds. His fingers and toes tingle pleasantly and he feels a warmth in the pit of his stomach.

It feels as if he has been offered a drink of cold sweet water after running a marathon, just as he was about to collapse. All the bruises in his heart has been gently healed. There is nothing left for him to desire anymore.

“We should leave,” Seoho warns, “what if someone sees us. You have to keep up the pretenses, at least for Dongju’s sake.”

“But I honestly can’t stay away from you,” Geonhak whines.

Seoho winks at him. “Who said anything about staying away?” He leans to the side, towards Geonhak and whispers in his ear, “Maybe I’ll see you tonight, at my flat.” His lips briefly tickle his ear lobe and it turns Geonhak’s inside into jelly.

He would like nothing more than to push Seoho against a wall and kiss him senseless. In fact, that’s just what he might do tonight, when he goes over to his flat.   
A commotion is heard in the distance and they spring away from each other. They must have found out that Dongju is missing. It’s his turn to put in his acting face.

He brushes his fingers gently against Seoho’s – it’s a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this one till the end. Let me know if you have enjoyed it! Feel free to chat  
> https://curiouscat.me/SavedBoyz


End file.
